devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M19
Walkthrough Room of Fallen Ones You will begin by transporting yourself to a dark world and you will be standing at a large pool. This area is called Room of Fallen Ones. Anyway, you will be battling with Abyss. These monsters are swift and deadly. So here are some tips to kill them fast: # Use your melee often. It's very bad when you just shoot from afar. # When you use a move that causes knockdown them like Stinger, it will try to stand back after being knocked down and it will scythe you back similar to a Lust. # Some Abysses will try to submerge themselves slowly, but then they will scythe up and while air-borne they will shoot fireballs at you. So you have two options: ## stay afar so that you won't be hit by their scythes and dodge their fireballs, or ## use Helm Breaker when they're about to jump in the air. # Some Abysses will try to block your move. So ignore it and find another target. Alternatively, this is a chance to use Beowulf's Real Impact, since a blocking Abyss won't attack or move away from the striking range of Real Impact. However, Abysses are tough, so immediately continue attacking using Real Impact with Tornado. You can catch several Abysses with this attack. # Abysses are weak to Cerberus' ice attacks. When you are done, you have to jump to the portal that appears at the middle when you have defeated all of the Abysses. Nirvana of Illusions Next, you are in the mirror room. Now this is the Nirvana of Illusions. This could be an annoying part; all you've got to do is to smash the mirrors. Now there are things that you have to know: # Attack the green mirrors, ignore the Abysses, that's the main priority. # Abysses are invulnerable in melee attacks as the tablet says, "Substance projects image and image punishes substance". # When you attack the green mirrors, it will turn back to its dark color after some seconds. Another mirror will change to green color. # There are two mirrors that need to be shattered to reveal the portal. # As you shatter the mirror, all of the Abysses will die instantly and will leave orbs. After you're done, don't forget that one of the three chandeliers hides a Vital Star L. Get it. Now go to the portal and you will find yourself in a place with a huge hourglass at the middle. Infinity Nirvana This area is called Infinity Nirvana. Now the Abysses are vulnerable again; there is not much difference with those you have fought in the Room of Fallen Ones, but you need to finish them before the sand in the hourglass runs out. After that, the platform will appear and you can now get the Samsara at the hourglass. Now, go to the portal. Lost Souls Nirvana Grab the Green Orb before you leave and go to the portal again until. Room of Fallen Ones Go back through the portal again. You are now back in Nirvana of Illusions. Nirvana of Illusions Next, go to a golden statue and place the Samsara. The portal will change its image. After that, go to the portal and you will find yourself to the path for a great battle. End of the Line Ignore the two Fallen, if you want to. Use the Divinity Statue to prepare for a fight with Arkham. Go through the portal into the Forbidden Nirvana. Boss: Arkham (Blob Form) The boss of this level is Arkham in his blob form, along with his Legions. Attacks Arkham in this form has a lot of painful, yet somewhat slow moves; but with some attacks, he changes color. *'Tentacle Swipe' - To avoid it, just jump. Another devastating move is that when it shoots a long, slim projectile of some kind along with a quick swipe. The projectile can damage you greatly. You will know when it does this when it glows yellow. The suggested style for avoiding this move is the Trickster. *'Legion' - Arkham will eject blobs out of his body while sinking into the floor, and glowing purple. To deal with these, mix it up with rolling and Devil Arm attacks when fighting these. Nevan's "Jam Session" and other moves make a great shield around Dante while fighting Legions. You can also use Kalina Ann to kill the Legions. Nevan is not the best choice when going against Arkham, so choose any other Devil Arms to take him out, like Beowulf, due to it's charge attack that has spread effect, hold C to do so. If you are using Vergil however, Rapid Slash is the best move against these Legions. If upgraded, Ebony and Ivory are very useful at dealing with legions, due to their speed and allowance of maneuverability. *'Rage Tentacle Swipe' - At half health, Arkham turns red and shoots three to four projectiles while swiping with his tentacle. Strategy When Arkham's health drops to half, Vergil will join you, but Arkham will attack much more aggressively. Also, when he breaks out the Legions, he will shoot much more than before, probably to compensate for the fact that it is now a two-against-one battle. Let Vergil kill the Legions, since he does not die. You should focus on dodging (and healing yourself if you brought any Vital Stars) on the second half. Try your best with dodging, since you can't use Trickster Style anymore when Vergil is around. Another good strategy is to go into devil trigger (but when Vergil is in the fight you can't use devil trigger) form when you can, and get under Arkham. He will have to move around to strike you, and when he does, move with him while shooting. Do this when ever you're in devil trigger so you take much less damage. Repeat. Trivia *For the second half of the battle, a second player can play as Vergil by pressing Start on the second controller. *Staying above Arkham lets you dodge most of his moves and as Dante's aerial attacks do a fair amount of damage to him.